1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a light scattering film, a polarization film including the light scattering film, and a display device including the light scattering film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, flat panel display (“FPD”) devices which display an image using, e.g., a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an electroluminescence (“EL”) display panel, and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display panel, are garnering attention. Such a display device may include various optical films to improve display properties. Examples of the optical films may include a light scattering film and a polarization film.